Life After B'Elanna
by milkywaymidnight
Summary: J/P When B'Elanna leaves Tom, he clings to Kathryn for comfort and both their lives are changed forever! Written for fun and is COMPLETE!
1. The way it should be

**Life After, B'Elanna**

**Summary:** When B'Elanna leaves Tom, he clings to Kathryn for comfort and both their lives are changed forever.

**Warning/Disclaimer:** Adult content. Own nothing. Everything belongs to Paramount.

**Pairing:** Janeway/Paris

**Chapter One:** The way it's supposed to be

Tom Paris was in a gloomy mood. He could sense that his Katie seemed rather distant for the past week and would barely talk to him. He wanted to know what was bothering her and if there was anything he could do to help. He hated to see her so vulnerable and lost. It tortured him.

It happened shortly after his break up with B'Elanna or more, her break up with him two years ago. She said that it wasn't working out between them and that she was tired of all the fighting and that she needed some breathing room. He wasn't sure what she meant by that, considering he gave her plenty of it. He was devastated and wouldn't leave his quarters for a whole day, but Kathryn would have none of it.

_She barged into his quarters, threw off his covers and ordered him to get up and to get dressed. He glared at her for interrupting his sleep and lay back down. "Oh, no you don't," she chastised and grabbed his hands forcing him to sit up. She bracketed his face with her hands and forced him to look at her. "Come on Tom, I know it hurts, but it's not the end of the world. I'm not going to allow you to wallow in self pity and regret. It'll kill you, slowly. Believe me I know." He lowered his eyes, but she lifted his chin and he looked into her blue orbs again. _

"_I miss her. It hasn't even been a day and I miss her so much already," Kathryn wrapped her arms around him and he laid his head on her shoulder as he mirrored her actions and pulled her closer._

"_Let it out Tom. Let it all out. I'm here and I won't let the darkness get to you as it has done me." He pulled away, gave her a serious look and cupped her cheek in his palm and gently rubbed his thumb up and down. She looked confused by this as he had never touched her that way before. _

"_Tom?" She shied away from his hand and looked down at hers and this time it was him that lifted her chin so that she would look into his eyes._

"_You are not dark Captain. Please don't say that. You have always been my light and source of hope. I can't stand to see you unhappy, you or B'Elanna," he pleaded brushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear. He knew what was happening and also knew that it was wrong, but he couldn't help himself as he brushed his lips against hers briefly, tenderly. Her lips tasted like honey and he couldn't get enough it, but eventually he had to pull away so that they could catch their breath and he held her tight. _

"_Tom, don't. No more. I can't do this." She pulled away but he grabbed her wrist as lightly as he could. He wanted her to stay; he didn't want to be alone._

"_Please don't leave. I know it's wrong, but you and I both know that there's always been something there, right from the beginning. I want you; I've always wanted you, even when I was with B'Elanna. Sometimes when we, you know. I'd imagine it was you. I know it wasn't right, but I couldn't help it. I would've said something a long time ago before B'Elanna, but you're the Captain and…"_

"_Exactly, Tom, I'm the Captain. We can't do this. I do care about you. Maybe more than I should, but there can never be anything more then friendship between us, especially not now. Not when you're still trying to get over the loss of B'Elanna. What if we do, do it and tomorrow it's all a mistake. I've been hurt too much in the past Tom, and I don't think I can handle another broken heart. Not at this stage in my life." She moved to leave again, but he wouldn't let go of her wrist and pulled her to sit next to him on the bed and placed his hands on her shoulders and gently started to massage them and felt her tremble._

"_I'm afraid you're stuck with me no matter what, so why not take advantage of this? Who cares what everyone else thinks. I hate to see you so lonely and now you don't have to be. And please don't think that I'm just settling for you because of B'Elanna. I love you both so much. B'Elanna has never had possession of my whole heart because you had always owned half of it. You were all of if before B'Elanna, but I could never really let you go. I tried, really I tried, but I couldn't. _

_Please give me a chance. I understand you don't want to jump right into it. It helps just holding you, having you so close to me. We'll start off slow if that's what you want. I just want to hold you and make you as happy as you have made me." He could see the conflict in her eyes as she turned and gazed into his. She suddenly wasn't hiding anymore and he could finally see how she really felt about him in the depths of her adorable blue orbs. The emotion in them was overwhelming and seriously turned him on, almost painfully, but he would control it for her. _

"_It's always been you Tom. You don't know how hard it is to be the Captain and have to hide behind a mask all the time. I want you too, so much. I'm just scared. I don't want to be hurt anymore. You have no idea how much it tore at me to see you with her and wishing that it could've been me," she leaned back into the comfort and warmth of his chest. He stopped his moving hands and just held her, pressing his cheek against hers and gave her neck the gentleness of kisses. _

"_Now it can be and I'm never going to let you get away." He kissed her cheek and maneuvered them so that he was sitting in front of her and took both of her hands, laced them through his and continued. "I love you, so much. I promise to always be good to you and do whatever I can to make you happy." He saw a tear role down her cheek and he lifted his hand and gently wiped it away with his thumb. "What do ya say?" _

"_You had me at hello." He smiled at her acceptance and at the sparkle in her eye then slowly bent down and pressed his lips against hers for a tender kiss for the very first time and felt that everything was finally put to right. Like the sunshine had just chased the dark clouds away, like a missing piece of the puzzle to his heart had finally been put in place. Tom Paris finally felt at peace and he prayed that she felt the same._

He shook as he made his way to sick bay to see if the Doctor knew anything as to why the love of his life was suddenly so distant from him.. Next to Chakotay and Tuvok, the Doctor was one of the few friends that she confided in. He tired to get it out of Chakotay and Tuvok but they seemed just as puzzled.

He entered sick bay to find the Doctor organizing his hypo sprays.

"Hey, Doc!" he greeted. The Doctor turned to him and smiled. 'Now I know he knows something. The Doctor never smiles at me.'

"Mr. Paris. What can I do for you?"

"Actually, I was wondering if you've talked to the Captain lately? She seems distant and I'm concerned."

"Naturally, you mean she hasn't told you yet?"

"Told me what?" Tom was getting aggravated and wished the Doctor would just tell him as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Never mind." The Doc looked like he'd said the wrong thing and turned away.

"Oh, no you don't," he protested, grabbed the Doc's shoulders and turned him around. "What do mean, 'She hasn't told me yet."

"It's not my .place to say." The Doctor escaped his grasp with ease and stood his ground. "I promised I wouldn't tell anyone."

"I'm her fiancé, I think I have a right to know." Tom reasoned, but could see the Doctor wouldn't budge and realized that he would have to resort to drastic measures. "You tell me or I'll…"

"Or you'll what, Lieutenant?" he could see that the Doctor was getting irritated but he had to know what was wrong with Kathryn. It tore at him just thinking about it.

"Or I'll tell Seven how you feel about her," he threatened and smirked at the look of surrender his friend gave.

"You wouldn't."

"I would."

"Fine, but if she threatens to delete my program for telling you, I'll make you wish that you were never born." The Doc went quite a moment and Tom couldn't take the suspense as he tapped his foot anxiously.

"Well?" The Doc smiled at him again and Tom shook his head, 'I wish he would stop doing that. It's just getting creepy.' He shuttered and gave the Doc his full attention waiting for an explanation.

"Congratulations, Mr. Paris. You're going to be a daddy."

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

**A/N** I've decided this will be a duo fic. It was indented to be just a one- shot, but it's turning out really good.


	2. What was lost is now found

"What

**Chapter Two:** What was lost is now found

"What?" Tom wasn't sure he heard the Doctor correctly

"Are you deaf Lieutenant? I said, 'Congratulations! You're going to be a daddy.' I thought you would be pleased. Are you not?" The Doctor eyed him with confusion and concern.

"Of course I am. It's just…" Tom needed to sit down a minute and perched himself up on the nearest bio bed and rested his head in his hands. "Why didn't she tell me?"

"Perhaps you should ask her that yourself. She was here not too long ago for a check up. I sent her back to your quarters to relax, but knowing her, she probably headed to the bridge instead. Stubborn woman," he said in almost an after thought.

Tom raised his head and grinned at him, "that she is." He then jumped to his feat and smiled at the Doctor for the news. "Thanks Doc."

"Don't mention it. Just remember what I said," the Doctor waved his hand at the other man and went back to counting his hypo sprays as Tom turned and left then tapped his communicator as he walked through the corridor, "Computer, location of Captain Kathryn Janeway?" He came to a steady halt and waited for a response.

"Captain Kathryn Janeway is in her quarters."

'She actually followed the Doc's orders. That's a first', he thought and hurried to the designated location.

He entered to find the lights dim and her sitting on the couch, over looking the stars. One of her favorite past times,' he recalled and slowly approached her and sighed when she hadn't seemed to notice him or was ignoring him. He hoped that it was just the latter.

"The Doctor told me everything." That got her attention. She slowly stood and turned to him so that they were now eye to eye.

"Did he?" she sounded so distant and it pained him to see her this way. It was like the 'Void' all over again.

"Don't blame him, Kathryn. I sort of threatened it out of him," Tom explained defending the Doctor, moving closer to her. She backed away and it hurt him to see a little bit of fear in her gaze. 'Why would she be scared of me? I would never hurt her. Doesn't she realize that by now?'

"Why didn't you want to tell me?" he probed capturing one of her hands in his and his heart broke when she pulled it away as if she'd been burned. She then folded her arms across her chest and turned her back to him, lowering her head as if ashamed.

"I was scared."

"Why?"

"I was afraid that you wouldn't want the responsibility of fatherhood. And then what would I do?" she finally confessed. Tom moved closer and placed a comforting squeeze on her shoulder then turned her so that he could look her in the eye.

"Kathryn. How could you think that of me, after all we've been through?" he probed smoothing her hair and rested his palm against her cheek. She blinked regretfully and snuggled against it.

"I'm sorry," was all she could say.

Tom just smiled and pulled her against him and kissed the top of her head. "I love you."

"I love you too and I'm glad you're not mad." She let him hold her, it felt safe in his arms and she snuggled against the warmth of his chest.

"Why would I be mad?"

"I was just afraid you would be is all."

He took her by the shoulders and pushed her away a little, still holding her at arms length. "Well, I'm not. This is great and Harry is going to go ballistic when I tell him! He won the betting pool. Give or take a few days." She smiled at this and it warmed his heart that he was still able to put one on her lovely face.

"Just like you to run a betting pool on when you would get me knocked up," she teased, raised her eyebrow and ran a flirty finger slowly up and down his chest. He shuttered, feeling hot at the touch then closed his eyes enjoying the sensation she was stimulating within him at and just at a mere touch of her finger. He hoped that she wouldn't stop any time soon.

"Keep doing that and we might have twins."

"How do you know we aren't already?" He snapped his eyes open and smiled broadly. She smiled back.

"Really..?"

"Yes." He pulled her in for a passionate kiss filled with love and adoration.

"More good news," he said as he pulled away, lips barely touching hers. "Maybe triplets then?" he suggested as he lifted her in his arms and carried her across the threshold.

"We already have those," she reminded hands clasped behind his neck as he laid her gently down on their bed and hovered over her. He couldn't keep the smile off his face.

"True, perhaps we'll go for quadruplets…"

"You're pushing your luck Mister. Anything more than twins and you're carrying them. The Doctor's quite knowledgeable. I'm sure he can find a way."

"I'd be more than happy to take some of that burden from you, but unfortunately my 'boys' won't allow it. You can feel free to squeeze my hand as much and as hard as you want to when the time comes," he offered making himself comfortable on his side of the bed, slid closer to her and let a hand rest against her abdomen. 'I can't wait to feel our kids kick.'

"You'll regret you said that," she replied rolling over so that her head was relaxed against his chest and legs intertwined. He smoothed out her hair with his free fingers and planted a small kiss on her temple.

"You always have to have the last word don't you?"

"You better believe it," she replied poking him lightly in the chest. He captured her hand and kissed the tip of the finger that she was poking him with and coddled it against his heart.

"Why do I put up with you?" he joked and maneuvered them so that they were on their sides now facing each other and he wrapped his arms protectively around her waist and gazed dreamily into her eyes, which were sparkling with love for him and it only made him love her even more in return.

"Because you love me…" She yawned and Tom smiled at her response while twirling a strand of her copper-ish hair with his finger.

"More than anything; go to sleep Katie. The three of you need all the rest you can get." She just nodded and was asleep in minutes. He kissed her on the forehead, took off her shoes and his boots, tossing them off the side of the bed, then reached down for the blanket and covered himself and her with it, making sure that she wasn't cold at all.

"Goodnight loves. Daddy can't wait to meet you and he loves your mommy very much." He then snuggled the side of his head against hers and slowly fell asleep with his palm rested against her tummy where his children where now growing protectively inside their mother. He dreamed of what they might look like.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**A/N: Okay. This story is turning out longer than I thought, but I hope you're all enjoying it as much as I am writing it. **


	3. Home & Family

**Chapter Three:** Home & Family

Eight months had past and a very pregnant Captain Kathryn Janeway walked into engineering and headed to where B'Elanna was standing in front of the warp core.

"Captain, I wasn't expecting you! I thought the Doctor told you that you should be keeping off those feet as much as possible," B'Elanna exclaimed while lowering her data pad.

"I won't tell him if you wont, I got tired of being cooped up in my quarters and I needed someone to talk to," Kathryn explained facing the x girlfriend of her husband, of three months. They had a talk awhile back and she was glad that her chief of engineering held no malice toward her or Tom. And that they were all still good friends. Things were just different now.

"Sure and if Tom finds out that I let you near the warp core in your condition then I'll be in big trouble," B'Elanna joked leaning her back against the railing and folded her arms across her chest.

"I'm still the Captain remember! You're only in trouble if I say you are," Kathryn teased back as she imitated B'Elanna's movements and also leaned her back against the railing, taking some of the pressure off her feet and sighed in relief.

"Thank havens for that, because the entire senior staff would probably give me the lecture of a lifetime," the half klingon teased back with a grin. Kathryn giggled then let a deep moan as she clutched her stomach in pain.

"Captain," B'Elanna cried as she knelt next to her and held onto her arm comfortingly.

"I, I think it was a contraction," Kathryn breathed out. She cried out again and clutched B"Elanna's arm painfully. "Help me to sick bay, please!"

"I was going to do that anyway," B'Elanna assured her as she wrapped an arm around her shoulders and let her lean against her for support then steered her towards the exit smiling in excitement at her staff as they turned their attention to them.

Kathryn had been in labor for twenty minutes when Tom rushed into sick bay and to her side, "Tom!" she cried through another painful contraction and reached for his hand and held it tightly. Tom cringed, but didn't complain, knowing that she needed his strength.

"I'm here now Kathryn and you're doing great! Just hang in there okay, for me," he comforted petting her sweaty forehead. He then looked up and smiled at B'Elanna, who had been on the other side of Kathryn, holding her hand as they waited for him, "thank you!"

"No problem," she said moving around the bed and gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze. "Everything's going to be fine!" she comforted then left him alone with his wife. He was grateful that she had stayed with her until he got here. He gazed back down at Kathryn and continued to smooth her hair.

Another contraction hit and the Doctor held up his tricorder to make sure everything was fine. "You're doing great, Captain! Shouldn't be long until you're fully dilated and the birthing process can begin," he encouraged giving her a smile.

"Great bed side manner, Doc!" Tom retorted. The Doctor raised his eyebrow and huffed as he went to his office to give them some privacy.

"No respect, I swear," he heard the doc mutter under his breath as he entered his office.

"I wish you wouldn't give him a hard time, Tom! He's been doing a good job under the circumstances," Kathryn reprimanded, giving him a look which immediately made him feel guilty and he sighed.

"I'll work on it," he promised bending down to kiss her on the forehead. He pulled back and lowered his lips briefly to press softly against hers. "How are you doing?" he probed as pulled back and rubbed his thumb on the top of her hand, smoothing her skin.

"I've been better," she admitted, squeezing her eyes shut tightly and wincing. Tom knew that she must be in a lot of pain, but was trying her best to hide it from him, but knew better then to point it out. He helped her sit up and moved in behind her so that she can relax her back against him and he held her from behind. He brushed the hair out of her face, which she had let grow a little longer and rubbed his cheek against hers as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Better?"

Kathryn nodded reaching a hand up to cup his cheek and turned him so that she could lean forward and kiss him. She pulled back and let herself fall into the comfort his presents provided.

Sometime later, Kathryn and Tom were each holding one of the twins. Kathryn was holding the boy, which they named, Harry after their godfather and Tom was holding a girl, whom they named Kes in honor of their old friend whom they had lost a few years ago.

Their friends had come by one by one, on Doctor's orders to pay their respects. Now they were alone, except for the Doctor, who remained in his office.

"I never thought I'd get to be a mother," Kathryn mentioned looking away from the baby to gaze into Tom's eyes as they met hers.

"Do you wish you weren't," Tom probed hoping that she didn't regret their little miracles, because he certainly didn't, but she was the Captain and had more responsibilities than he did. She shook her head and returned her gaze down into her baby blueish-grey eyes.

"I've never been happier!" She grinned then turned her attention back to her husband and teased, "Though, I must admit, I never thought I'd be having them with you!" Tom grinned back and his eyes sparkled with a joy, he's never felt before, as he moved forward and pressed his lips tenderly and lovingly against hers.

_**Fin**_

**A/N: Well that's it! This story has now come to an end and I'm sorry to say that there will be no sequel. Please let me know what you think and if you have enjoyed my little story! Feedback is always lovely!**


End file.
